


Bajo un mar de cambios

by LumosTheora



Series: Compendio personal de Yuffie x Elena [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosTheora/pseuds/LumosTheora
Summary: Es una noche preciosa para una celebración. Todos ríen, festejan, charlan y ríen de nuevo. Yuffie, sin embargo, ha visto como Elena salía a la terraza. Decide seguirla, envalentonada por el jolgorio a su alrededor.
Relationships: Elena/Yuffie Kisaragi
Series: Compendio personal de Yuffie x Elena [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992301





	Bajo un mar de cambios

**Author's Note:**

> Teóricamente este fic está ambientado después de los eventos del Final Fantasy VII original, como entre Advent Children y Dirge of Cerberus. Digo teóricamente porque… quizá no haya jugado al Dirge of Cerberus. Detalles sin importancia.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias a @LadyAverno por hacerme de beta reader en este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Disfrutad del fanfic!

Yuffie salió a la terraza, dejando atrás una gran fiesta en su honor. Al cerrar la puerta el alboroto interior se amortiguó casi en su totalidad, siendo ahora solo un pequeño susurro en sus oídos, y sus sentidos se centraron en el exterior. En la preciosa noche llena de estrellas; en la suave y, hasta cierto punto, cálida brisa que soplaba a aquellas horas; en la hermosa silueta que se erguía solitaria al final de la terraza, con la vista puesta en el horizonte. Tragó saliva y se acercó, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

—Bonita noche, ¿no crees?

Elena se volvió, sorprendida por esa voz desconocida. Devolvió la sonrisa cuando supo quién era.

—Mucho.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que no estás dentro escuchando el discurso de Reeve? —preguntó Yuffie.

—Necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Además, hace muy poco que me he unido al WRO. Nada de lo que diga ese discurso se me aplica todavía.

—No digas eso Elena. Han sido pocos meses pero has trabajado como la que más. Tienes tanto derecho como el resto. ¡Y a quien diga lo contrario le arreo!

Elena volvió a otear la lejanía, riendo con modestia en el proceso. Yuffie la imitó.

—Dicen que en un día despejado se puede ver la costa desde aquí —comentó la ninja, algo nerviosa por el silencio creciente.

—¿… sí? —murmuró Elena, casi recordando que estaba en una conversación—. ¿No está la costa un poco lejos de Gold Saucer?

—Ehh… bueno, sí —titubeó al responder—, pero estamos en lo alto de las montañas así que quizá sea cierto. Nunca lo he comprobado.

—¿Pueden ver el mar tus ojos de ninja experta?

Ante el comentario Yuffie forzó su vista, intentando, aun en la oscuridad, visualizar el azul del océano. Sin que ella lo viera, la sonrisa que esgrimía Elena se amplió aún más.

—Mi vida ha cambiado tanto desde que dejé los Turcos —dijo Elena, aun con Yuffie oteando el horizonte—. Tantas cosas son diferentes ahora. Es casi como si fuera una persona completamente distinta. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que me llegaría a sentir tan realizada como me siento ahora, no la creería. —Su voz arrastraba un ligero tono de melancolía—. Y todo te lo debo a ti, Yuffie.

—N-No hace falta que…

—Claro que sí —interrumpió, mirándola a los ojos—. Sin este puesto jamás habría visto las cosas que he visto, ni sabría las cosas que sé. —Yuffie solo podía observarla en silencio mientras hablaba—. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo me siento… completa. Me siento bien.

La brisa sopló con suavidad, trayendo consigo un leve aroma a flores. Elena desvió la mirada. Yuffie no pudo hacerlo. Se veía tan hermosa a la luz de las estrellas que a la joven se le heló la respiración.

—Ahora estoy mucho más centrada en mi trabajo. Soy más organizada y profesional. Ya no se me escapan tantas cosas. —Elena intentó ocultar una dulce risita al decirlo—. Por fin comprendo partes de mí que hasta hace poco desconocía. Ahora sé… qué es lo que me importa, y no quiero dejarlo escapar.

Elena hizo el ademán de apoyar los brazos sobre la barandilla de mármol, posando su mano sobre la de Yuffie. Ésta la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

—S-Sé que quizá te esté asustando siendo tan directa pero… —La voz de Elena temblaba, y la ninja notaba parte de ese temblor a través de su mano—… mañana tengo el día libre. ¿Querrías acompañarme… a dar una vuelta por ahí?

Yuffie asintió con torpeza, sin decir palabra. Como si el mero hecho de abrir la boca fuera a romper un hechizo imperceptible. Sus ojos buscaron en el interior de los de Elena… algo, cualquier cosa.

—Me alegro —suspiró, soltando un aliento contenido. Con la mano libre se recogió un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja, haciendo más visible el rubor de sus mejillas, a pesar de la tenue iluminación de la terraza.

Yuffie no pudo sino observar, anonadada, a la mujer que tenía delante. Por un segundo no existió nada más. La incertidumbre en el contacto entre sus manos. El brillo fugaz de las estrellas reflejado en esos preciosos ojos marrones. Una sonrisa que se extendía, tímida, a cada momento que pasaba.

Una ovación amortiguada resonó desde el interior del edificio, y de pronto la ninja sintió como si se despertara de un sueño. Cuánto tiempo habían pasado así, ella no sabría decirlo.

—Deberíamos volver —se forzó a decir Elena, sus ojos aún encadenados a los de Yuffie.

—… sí, supongo que sí —susurró, segundos más tarde.

Ninguna de las dos se movió.

Con cada instante se hizo más patente que no iban a moverse. Una sonrisa nerviosa y emocionada se dibujó en sus rostros, creciendo con rapidez. El contacto entre sus manos se rompió, y a ninguna pareció importarle. Ambas se rieron, despreocupadas. Cualquier vestigio de temor o inseguridad desapareció del interior de Yuffie. El rubor de sus mejillas, sin embargo, persistió.

—Siento insistir, pero deberíamos volver —dijo Elena, ya más tranquila—. Creo que después de ese discurso os toca a vosotros. Seguro que tus amigos estarán buscándote. No querrás hacerlos esperar, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no —suspiró—. Está bien, iré a buscarlos. Total, he de decirles que mañana necesito el día libre. —Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminó su cara, conjuntando a la perfección con el rojo esparcido a través de sus mejillas, mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Elena se volvió hacia el horizonte y contempló una vez más las estrellas. Cerró con suavidad la mano que había apoyado contra la de Yuffie y se la llevó a los labios.


End file.
